1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction switch for operating a device in a sealed container. More specifically, it relates to a sealed container (such as a flashlight, for example) which has one or more reed switches positioned inside the flashlight housing and a magnet switch positioned outside the housing which may be selectively moved between an “off” position and at least two functionally different “on” positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to provide a completely waterproof switching for a flashlight by fully integrating such mechanism into the flashlight head. Galli, U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,556, for example, provides a complex switching mechanism that is designed to operate in a reverse direction making electric contact as the flashlight head is unscrewed. Such an arrangement is believed to be unreliable in terms of making a connection and in terms of maintaining a truly sealed container.
A superior method is the use of a magnetic reed switch. It has long been known to utilize a reed relay switch on the interior of a waterproof flashlight housing in combination with a magnet switch on the outside of such housing to turn on a flashlight without the need to pierce the housing. Krupansky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,825, is an example of such a flashlight wherein a moveable magnetic element is mounted to overlie a reed relay switch and is adapted to be reciprocated between an on and an off position by a thumb button.
While the Krupansky device provides an effective manner to turn a sealed waterproof flashlight on and off without piercing the housing, emergency workers, fire fighters, police, military and others sometimes require a flashlight to perform multiple functions such as a steady on function, an off function and a momentary on function for signalling purposes. Additional functions such as a periodic flashing function (with any of a number of desired flashing patterns) may also be desired.
There remains a need for a flashlight or other sealed container which allows activation of multiple functions by manipulation of a single movable switch member.